What Was Still Missing
by InEngland
Summary: Continued from What Was Missing. S03E10. Fluff. FxF (Bubblegum & Marceline)


Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake and Marceline returned, using the doors the Door Lord used, to go all go back to Princess Bubblegums' place.

"Marceline? Shouldn't you go back through that door?" Jake pointed at the door they just came through that was Marcelines' house. "You should go back through that door to go home."  
>"Nah J-Dog, me and Princess Bubblegum need to talk." Marceline smiled to her friend.<p>

"Well alright, makes sense, hey Finn, I'm starving, lets' go eat!"

"Wait Jake," Finn told his magical dog friend. "You two gonna be okay? You're not gonna fight some more are you? Not after all that we did last night." He asked, just so concerned.

"No Finn, Marceline is right. We need to talk. It's going to be okay Finn," Princess Bubblegum place a hand on Finns' shoulder.

Fin smiled and nodded, trusting the Princess Bubblegum of course. "Right! You know where I am and Jake!" He smiled, being all pumped up again.  
>"Can we go eat now?" Jake complained.<p>

"Yeah, lets go. Oh but we have to return this." He held up the train toy. He opened up the door and looked down, the child was still waiting all this time. "Hey toy! I got your kid!" Jake jumped down.  
>Jake followed Finn, jumping on out, stretching his arm up and shutting the door.<p>

Marceline felt awkward at first, both them where quiet, but just as the Vampire Queen was about to talk, Princess Bubblegum piped up.  
>"The answer was neither." Princess Bubblegum said to Marceline with a smile.<p>

"Uh? What is?" Marceline raised a brow in in confusion with the most puzzled of looks.

"When you sang with Jake just now. You asked me something when you sang didn't you?" Princess Bubblegum cleared her throat, "What am I to you? Am I a joke or am I your Brother?" She paused for a moment. "That was directed at me, was it not?"

"For someone so sweet, you sure are sharp." Marceline mused.

"Now I have answered your question I have one for you."

Marceline didn't get time to get a thought in, let alone a word in before Princess Bubblegum asked away.

"Why do you want to do what?" She asked.

There was a very audioable groaned from Marceline. "I just said that in heat of the moment! It doesn't mean anything!" She argued.

"See, you're lying." Princess Bubblegum pouted and walked over to her floating companion., reaching a placing her hands on either side of Marcelines' face.

Marceline continued to glared to Princess Bubblegum looking down at her but once the hands touched her she hovered closer to the floor.

"Glare all you like Marcey, you know you can't scare me." Princess Bubblegum grinned, leaning up and into Marceline, pressing her lips into Marcelines', kissing her.  
>At first Marceline refused to respond but only seconds into her boycott, she stepped onto the ground. Marceline then pulled back and asked, "So what am I to you?"<br>"Neither a joke or a brother... or sister in this matter. You're someone I hold dear. Like the t-shirt! Just Finn can't know about this relationship and feelings towards you. He'd be crushed, though I know he wouldn't admit it. He could even stop helping the Candy Kingdom."

"Wow that's selfish of you Bonnie."

"I know," She whined but now was done talking, taking Marcelines' hand and pulling Marceline along down the hall into her room, not far from where the Door Lords' door spawned.

Midday, the following day, Maceline went to the Tree House that she allowed Finn and Jake to live in. Using a parasol to shield herself from the sunlight, floating up to an open window, she peered in, seeing it empty and floated into the bedroom, closing her parasol and putting it under her arm to hold. It seemed Jake and Finn where not in. BMO didn't seem to be upstairs. She had hoped BMO had gone out with the two. Making this easier for her. Again Marceline was glad she could hover, that way she didn't have to worry about the floor boards creaking. Marceline grabbed Finns sleeping bag and turned it inside out. Then threw it onto the bed, then opened up draws on cabins, groaning to herself. Then floated downstairs, but on the main room, there was a nice smell, sniffing the air and following it to its source she found herself by the kitchen and peeked in. There was BMO and without a doubt was baking. Her guard was back up and returned to the kitchen. Silently ran-sacking the place, almost giving up, she over turned a sofa cushion and found her prize. Marceline removed the lump of Princess Bubblegums' hair.

"Yeah, gotcha." She hurried on back up to the bedroom, opening the parasol as she escaped, going to the cave.

Only when she got back to the cave, Marceline placed the hair on the kitchen counter, opening a wall mounted cupboard and floated up for a container, opening it and placing the hair in and sealing it back up and returning it to the top shelf of the cupboard. "There, now no one can say I don't have anything." She smirked proudly. It wasn't to just have a prized and loved time that Marceline done this but also because, she hated Finns' fawning for Bonnie. It made her...jealous. It was frustrating enough so many loved her and I was why she went on tours was to take a break from the emotions.

Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum was in her laboratory, thinking of a way to get Marceline to complete her song. She really wanted to know the end of the song. Was it to hold her? Kiss her? Touch-! Princess Bubblegum blushed to herself, fangirling away. It was one thing to have a Vampire Queen for a lover and amazing voice, but another to have that Vampire Queen lover with an amazing voice sing a love song, conflicting but ultimately for her. Princess Bubblegum resorted to a deep breathe and calmed down. She had to figure out a way to get her to sing that song again without getting into another confrontation with Marceline. It just had to be the first mood. Maybe spoil her with something red.

That night even, Princess Bubblegum got things together, pajamas & a treat, in a bag before heading to Marcelines' cave.

Marceline was chilling on her bed with Axe, tuning it and trying some new melodies, wearing a white vest top and navy women's' brief underwear. All her pals would be asleep by now and it wasn't game night at the tree house neither. So she was gonna pratice some, though did fine herself playing the chords to 'I'm just your Problem'. "Why do I want to? Why-?!" There was a knock at the door and interrupted her. "URG! I'm never gonna finish that song!" She got up, hovering and pulled some black jeans up, but then there was another knock. Marceline hurried over to the front door. "WHAT?!" She shouted as she swung open the door then Princess Bubblegum was in view. Oh? Bonnibel? Isn't it past your bed time?" She moved out the way to let her in.

"Ye- No! I don't have a bed time! Anyway, I came here for a sleep over." Princess Bubblegum announced and walked on in, putting her back on Marcelines' couch.

"Hm, well fine, I could use the entertainment. Nothing like teasing a Princess, more so when you know you out rank her."

"Marceline, that would only apply if I were a princess of the vampires, but I am not." Princess Bubblegum huffed.

"Yeah well, I still got the Queen title." Marceline smirked.

Princess Bubblegum turned to her and leaned against Marceline bedroom door frame alittle, "Here you are being so horrid and after I went through the trouble of getting you freshly picked strawberries."  
>Marceline swung the front door shut and listened to Princess Bubblegum. "Strawberries? Really?" She couldn't help but blush and go over, kinda wanting them right now.<p>

Princess Bubblegum knew she had a sadistic streak in herself. Watching Marceline become unconformable, blushing, bashful or embarrassed. It gave her shivered and goosebumps, thinking of all the things she would, through out their time together, do to Marceline. She turned away to hide her own flushing appearance, going to the bed, Marceline following/hovering behind her. Princess Bubblegum took a seat on the bed, careful of the bass.

"You know, before you came in I was playing that song again. Want to hear?" Marceline offered. "Since you came here and brought strawberries."  
>"I'd love that alot." Princess Bubblegum replied to her. She had to restrain herself from taking the thing away from Marceline and having her way with her, instead she listened to Marceline play the instrumental of the song, till it got to the bit she had been waiting for, leaning in alittle to Marceline.<p>

"Why do I want too?~ Why do I want too? To-" Marceline stopped.

Princess Bubblegum frowning. "Why did you stop?" Complaining alittle.

"Well thing is Bonnie, I don't know if there us anything I wouldn't want to do with you." Marceline admitted.

Princess Bubblegums' frown was swapped for a smile. "Good, cause I had plans for you Marcey."

"Plans? What plans?" Marceline asked.

"Oh you'll find out." He laid back on the bed.

Marceline stared at her, before moving Axe out of the way to the side, only so she could leaning down, kissing her Bonnibel.


End file.
